greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Pierce Halley
Pierce Halley was one of George's surgical interns. History Seeing the Hospital Pierce came with a group of new interns to see the intern locker room. When they saw George cleaning out his locker, they went to check out the cafeteria. ("Didn't We Almost Have It All?") Internship On his first day as an intern, he was assigned to Alex Karev, who took them on a tour of the hospital and used the same new intern speech that Bailey had used for her class to introduce them to the rules. At the end of the day, all the new interns were in awe of George, who had delivered a baby that day, on what they all thought was his first ever shift as an intern. ("A Change is Gonna Come") Thatcher Grey When Thatcher Grey came in drunk and kept asking for Dr. Grey, Pierce came to get Alex because he didn't know what do to. ("Forever Young") Intern Exchange When George O'Malley became a resident and the other residents had to choose an intern each to give to him, they lined all the interns up in the cafeteria and discussed their pros and cons right in front of them as they decided. ("There's No 'I' in Team") Skills Lab Owen stabbed four pigs as part of a skills lab and the interns and residents worked to keep them alive. ("Life During Wartime") Intern Cabal The interns continued to practice and were joined by Sadie Harris. Cristina became suspicious when Lexie knew the parallel pulley stitch, something she hadn't taught her, which led to her discovering what they were doing. She told them to shut it down. ("These Ties That Bind") The interns then gave Steve an epidural as practice. ("In the Midnight Hour") Sadie's Appendectomy The interns wanted to remove Steve's appendix while he was on the epidural, but he refused, so Sadie volunteered as long as she could remove one of theirs when they were done. They numbed her and Lexie used a book to guide her as she prepared to operate. When she hesitated, Sadie took the scalpel and made the first cut herself. When Lexie got to the appendix, it was inflamed, meaning this wasn't a routine procedure. Graciella said they should call a resident and then decided to leave when they wouldn't do it. Cristina then figured out that they hadn't shut it down like she told them to. Lexie came to Meredith because Sadie became unstable. Meredith and Cristina took over the surgery. They sent for Bailey and managed to save Sadie's life. The interns were then called in to present her case, admitting that they made choices that compromised her care. They were all then placed on probation until further notice. ("In the Midnight Hour") Mark's Penis When Mark broke his penis, the interns watched his surgery and gossiped about how it had happened. Sadie confessed to it being her, despite it actually being Lexie. ("Stairway to Heaven") Warren Kramer When Warren Kramer came into the ER with an object lodged in his rectum, Steve, Pierce, and Ryan all laughed over his predicament. ("Beat Your Heart Out") Intern Contest Wanting to remind the interns, who were still on probation, why they loved medicine, Izzie Stevens put together a medical contest for them, which involved diagnosing patients based on symptoms presented to them and draping patients for specific surgeries. Lexie Grey ended up winning the contest. ("Before and After") Patient X The interns worked on Patient X (actually Izzie using her own scans and labs) and presented a few ideas to Izzie. After more tests, they decided that Patient X was fine, before Izzie told them she was not fine. At the end of the day, they presented their final diagnosis: metastatic melanoma, with mets to the skin, liver, and brain. Her prognosis was very poor. They asked Izzie what their prize was, but she said the prize is that they didn't screw it up. ("I Will Follow You Into the Dark") Face Transplant When David Young came into the hospital for his face transplant, the interns were prepared for his surgery and were told they'd likely never see another one again. ("Stand By Me") Waiting for Izzie When Izzie went into surgery to have the mets removed from her brain, the interns waited outside the OR. The residents let them because people are better than no people. ("Elevator Love Letter") Izzie and Alex's Wedding He attended Alex and Izzie's wedding. ("What a Difference a Day Makes") George's Funeral When George died, Pierce attended the funeral. ("Good Mourning") Hospital Merger When the merger between Seattle Grace Hospital and Mercy West Medical Center was announced, the interns all began working around the clock, because they were scared to go home out of fear that they'd end up getting cut from the program. Cristina had Pierce, Megan, and Leo spy on the Chief for her and report back what they saw. Pierce was ultimately cut as part of the first round of layoffs. ("I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me") Documentary Pierce participated in a documentary someone was making about the doctors from the hospital. He was interviewed even though he was only working in the morgue. ("Seattle Grace: On Call") Relationships Romantic Cristina once considered using him to "scratch an itch", asking Meredith if he was clean, but later decided against it. Megan Nowland Pierce was dating Megan at some point, but they broke up, when she found a nurse's number on him, and then got back together. During their break, Megan slept with Steve, and Steve accidentally sent an email to people about their hookup, including Pierce. According to Ryan, Pierce wants to kill Steve, but it appears that Steve has punched Pierce, with Pierce having a black eye and Steve having a bloody hand. ("Stand By Me") Professional Pierce and Alex have a mutual dislike for each other. When Alex was trying to decide which intern to give to George, he considered Pierce because he didn't like the name. Later, after operating on Sadie, Alex told the interns he didn't respect them but Pierce noted that he still respected Izzie, even though she killed a patient. Career Originally one of Alex Karev's interns, he was later reassigned to George O'Malley. He was part of the secret intern society. During his second year of residency, Pierce was part of the first round of lay-offs when Seattle Grace Hospital and Mercy West Medical Center merged. Pierce is now working in the morgue at Seattle Grace. But he doesn't appear to be too happy about his new job, referring to it as " working in the underbelly of Seattle Grace" and that he hates it. ("Seattle Grace: On Call") Notes and Trivia *It is possible that the nurse whose number was found is someone called Samantha, from the OB ward, who is still on good terms with Pierce.Seattle Grace: On Call *He was briefly in a band, formed by Steve, but was kicked out after he made Megan cry, while they were in the midst of a performance.Seattle Grace: On Call Gallery Episodic 325Intern4.png|Didn't We Almost Have It All? 401InternPierce.png|A Change is Gonna Come 408InternPierce.png|Forever Young 414InternsLauraandPierce.png|The Becoming 503Interns2.png|Here Comes the Flood 504Interns.png|Brave New World 505InternPierce.png|There's No 'I' in Team 509InternPierce.png|In the Midnight Hour 513InternPierce.png|Stairway to Heaven 514InternPierce.png|Beat Your Heart Out 515Interns.png|Before and After 517InternPierce.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 518InternPierce.png|Stand By Me 519InternsPierceRyanandMegan.png|Elevator Love Letter 522Interns.png|What a Difference a Day Makes 6x01PierceLeo.png|Good Mourning 6x03LeoPierce.png|I Always Feel Like Somebody's Watchin' Me Episode Stills 5x04-34.jpg 6x03-5.jpg Appearances fr:Pierce Halley Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:Webisode Characters Category:Doctors